Murder and Death
by MacavityManiac
Summary: my entry for theatreadic's scare my socks off conteset. the reviewer who guesses kalea's parents fist get a virtal cookie! i promise! it will get scarier! just let me add some more chappies!
1. Chapter 1

_Crack._

Kalea turned quickly around at the sound of a twig snapping. There was nothing there. Oh why had she left the Junkyard? Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she crept silently down the street.

"Hey! You!"

The little red and white harlequin kitten turned at the sound of someone calling her. Three dark Queens stood, their arms folded. They were almost identical, except one was striated with some cream, and another had some streaks of purple.

The darkest Queen nodded. "Yeah, you. Come here."

Kalea hesitated, remembering her mother telling her to never talk to strangers. Thinking about her mother brought back awful memories. Dark ginger fur, slashing black claws, her mother's lifeless scarlet body. Her father, one calico arm missing, urging her to leave.

She shook her head, clearing it of the terrible thoughts. She cautiously walked towards the Queens. She dipped her head to the three Queens, seeing as they were older than her. The one streaked with purple smiled slightly at the little princess's show of respect.

"I'm Ebony," she said. "This is Cassandra and Exotica." The one striated with cream nodded, than the darkest one did the same.

"You lost?" The one called Cassandra inquired.

Kalea nodded shyly. Exotica put her hand on the small kitten's shoulder.

"Come with us."

Kalea slowly followed them until they reached an abandoned warehouse. They led her inside. There were lots of cats, most of them disfigured.

A dark ginger Tom stepped forward. Kalea recognized him. The unkempt fur, the long black claws, the merciless red eyes.

"Macavity!" she screeched, hiding behind Exotica.

Macavity smirked. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Cassandra grimaced. "Actually, I don't really know." She turned to Kalea. "What's your name, kitten?"

Kalea shook her head, her eyes once again wide with fear.

Cassandra sighed. "Come on. No one's going to hurt you."

She sounded like she ment it. "Kalea," she whispered.

Cassandra turned to Macavity. "Her name is Kalea," she replied.

Macavity raised his eyebrows. "Kalea? I remember you."

Kalea narrowed her bright blue eyes.

"You murdered my family," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Macavity smirked. "So we meet again, little one."

Kalea hissed. The ginger Tom just laughed.

"She will stay here for the night," he addressed the three dark Queens. "I'll decide what to do with her in the morning."

Exotica nodded and took Kalea's paw. "Come on," she smiled. "I'll show you the sleeping quarters."

Kalea nodded hesitantly and followed the black Queen out of the large room. Exotica, Cassandra, and Ebony led her into a smaller room, in which a couple of Queen were lounging. They showed her to a sleeping pad next to a long haired white Persian Queen.

She looked up and smiled at Kalea.

"Well, a new addition? Whose is she?"

"No one's," Ebony replied. "She says Macavity murdered her family, so no hints there. She's gonna stay for the night."

"Lovely," the Persian smiled. "I'm Griddlebone, by the way dear."

Kalea dipped her head. "I'm Kalea."

"Pleasure," Griddlebone replied.

"Come on then," Cassandra said. "Lights out."

Kalea laid down on her sleeping pad and closed her eyes. Almost immediately, she was asleep, falling into a nightmarish dream.

…

_There was a banging on the door of her den. Kalea's mother pulled her farther into the den, and pushed her under the table. Just then, the door burst open. A dark ginger Tom stormed in, his wild red eyes filled with rage. Kalea watched as he struck her mother across the face, causing her to fall to the ground._

"_Mama!" She shrieked. _

_Without a second thought, she ran to her mother's side._

_The ginger Tom chuckled. "Well, well! Who's this darling?"_

_Her mother hissed. "None of your business!" Her bright blue eyes, identical to Kalea's narrowed._

"_Well," the Tom growled. "It looks like she's been a bad little kitten. Not doing what mama said. Tsk tsk."_

_He smirked. "We'll just have to teach her a lesson, won't we?"_

_He crouched and leapt at Kalea._

"_Kalea!"_

_Before she knew it, her mother had pushed her out of the way, into a chair. Kalea watched in horror as the Tom tackled her mother, tearing at her with his claws._

_His black claws._

_Scarlet sprayed everywhere, some landing on Kalea. The Tom dug his claws into her mother's chest and ripped. Her mother screamed in agony. Kalea whimpered as the Tom stood, licked his claws, and left._

_Kalea slowly crawled out from under the chair._

"_Mama?"_

_Kalea shook her mother's scarlet shoulder. She didn't move._

"_Mama?" _

_She tried again. Still nothing. She pulled her small white paw away, only to find it dripping scarlet._

"_Mama!"_

_She started screaming it franticly, tears pouring down her face._

"_Mama?"_

_She watched as scarlet stains quickly spread across her mother's body, turning it a darker shade of scarlet._

_Kalea was unable to stand it any longer. She fled from the den_

"_Daddy?" _

_She screamed for her father._

"_Kalea?"_

_Turning, she saw her father running towards her._

_One of his calico arms was gone. Just gone. Blood poured from where it had been. Most of the rest of his fur was covered in blood, his dark green eyes filled with pain._

"_Daddy, Mama's dead."_

_Her father's face went blank for a moment._

"_Run Kalea," he whispered._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Run," he whispered again, as he collapsed._

"_Daddy!"_

….

Kalea woke up screaming. Her breath came in heaving gasps. She turned to her side to see if she'd woken Griddlebone, and screamed.

The white Queen, now scarlet, stared at the ceiling with wide, lifeless green eyes.

There was a large hole in her chest, and a slash through her throat.


	3. Announcement!

Quick thing I have to say! This is what my OCs look like.

Kalea – small white Queen kitten with red left half of face and tail, bright blue eyes with very long, dark lashes

Ebony – sleek black Queen with short headfur (like Cassandra) streaked with dark violet and dark violet paws, dark midnight blue eyes.

Okay, I'll bore you no more!


	4. Chapter 4

"God Kalea," Cassandra groaned, sitting up. "What is it?"

Kalea just pointed at the mauled Persian.

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Oh my Everlasting Cat."

She quickly shook Exotica and Ebony. They sat up yawning. When they saw Griddle bone, they screamed.

"W-what happened?" Exotica whispered, shocked.

Cassandra shook her head. "I don't know. Kalea screamed and I woke up."

Kalea suddenly started crying. Ebony gave her a hug. "It's fine little one. She's with her Growltiger now."

Kalea nodded quietly. She had heard the story many times from her mother of how Growltiger, a pirate cat was discovered dead at Macavity's lair a few years ago.

Exotica grimaced. "We'll have to tell Macavity."

….

"Griddlebone? Dead?"

Macavity sounded shocked.

Kalea growled. "As if you didn't already know!"

Macavity snarled. "Just what do you mean by that?"

Kalea once again growled. "You murdered my family. I'll bet you murdered Griddlebone too."

Macavity leapt forward, raking his claws across her red and white face. She whimpered, wiping the blood from her cheek

"Now," Macavity stated, ignoring the injured princess. "We have to find out if anyone saw anything."

Exotica nodded and took Kalea out of the room. Cassandra and Ebony followed.

…

"I didn't kill her."

Exotica looked skeptically at the black and gray Queen in front of them.

"Come off it Illiana. We know you hated Griddlebone."

The patched Queen shook her head, her brown eyes indignant. "Sure, I hated her. But I don't kill people. Unnecessarily."

Cassandra sighed. "Fine. Did you see anything last night?"

Illiana shook her head. "No. Sorry."

Kalea sighed and slowly snuck out of the room. She quietly strolled through the grounds outside the warehouse. Suddenly, there was a muffled scream. When she heard the scream, Kalea had a flashback.

_Her best friends lay on the ground behind a pile of junk. One was dead for sure. Her black and gold tabby fur was almost unrecognizable what with all the blood. One eye, the hazel one, was closed and swollen. The other, the blue one, was staring lifelessly at the sky. The other three kittens were somewhat close to death. The tortoiseshell was missing her ears and part of her right paw, not to mention the slashes and bruises all over her. The tortie and white one was bleeding heavily from a gash in her stomach, her pale blue eyes half closed. The cream tabby…was gone! She had been there a minute ago! Where was she?_

_Kalea remembered running after getting Jenny to the others, looking for her friend. She found her standing one her now one good leg in front of Tugger, snarling at hench cat who was now bleeding heavily from one arm. The cat growled and leapt at the little she-cat. She quickly pushed the Maine Coon out of the way as the dark gray Tom tackled her._

"_Nooooo!" Kalea screamed._

_She remembered biting the Tom, clawing and kicking. He was off the little tabby princess in an instant. Kalea gave one more bite…and he was dead. She turned to her friend. She was torn all over, one blue eye half gone._

"_I'm fine Kae," she smiled weakly. "It doesn't hurt that much."_

_Kalea nodded, but still picked up her friend, carrying her to Jenny._

"_There, there dear," the older Queen soothed. "Everything will be fine."_

_The cream cat nodded, but before she was taken away, she turned her head to Kalea._

"_Find Tugger. Please."_

_Kalea had nodded as her friend, barely alive, was carried off._

Kalea's head jerked up. Had she imagined it? Had someone really screamed? Or was it the sound of her dying memories?


	5. Chapter 5

Kalea ran towards the scream. Suddenly, she tripped. Her face made contact with the hard ground. Groaning, she lifted her now dirty white face. Her eyes widened as they faced the startled, bloody face of a dark brown queen. Memories flooded back to her mind.

_She had fallen, running to look for Tugger. She had leaned her head up, shaking the blood off her cheek, when she had seen the body. The lifeless white, now scarlet, body. The blue eyes were forever frozen in fear, wide, one bloodied. Her fur was missing from one leg, and there was a deep cut across her face. Kalea had scrambled up, terrified, and had kept running. She found Jellylorum tending to Tugger behind the tire. He didn't have that much damage, except lots of missing fur and cuts._

"_Etcetera..," she gasped. "She…she wanted to know if y-you were okay."_

_Tugger looked frantic. "Is she okay?"_

_Kalea grimaced. "Last I saw, she was pretty bad."_

_Tugger nodded stiffly. Turning to Jellylorum, he said "Hurry up, would you?"_

_Jellylorum nodded and began working faster. Etcetera was, after all, her daughter._

"_Jelly," Kalea whispered._

_The dark cream queen looked up tiredly. "Yes dear?"_

"_I-it's Victoria," she replied. "She-she's…"_

_Jellylorum started sobbing. Tugger gave her a quick, awkward hug. Jellylorum sniffed. _

"_Sh-she was like my daughter," the older queen whispered. She turned to Kalea. "You'd better get out of here dear."_

_Tugger nodded as well. "Run Kae," he murmured. "Run. It'll be okay."_

_Kalea nodded quietly and bounded off reluctantly. _

Kalea's instinct was to scream, and scream she did. Henchcats came running from all directions. Kalea was shaking violently. A black and white queen knelt down next to her.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Ebony, Cassandra, and Exotica pushed through the crowd, kneeling down.

"What happened Kalea?" Ebony murmured.

Kalea was sobbing. "I-I found her."

A red and black queen stepped forward, her amber eyes narrowed.

"How do we know you didn't kill her?" she hissed.

Cassandra growled. "Shut up Andralae!"

Andralae snarled but quieted.

A gold and brown tabby stepped forward with a black and brown tom. She knelt and felt the queen's skin. She turned to the crowd.

"She's been dead for about ten minutes," she reported.

Exotica smirked. "Kalea's been with us all day. She just left us questioning Illiana about five minutes ago."

Andralae snarled. "I still don't believe her."


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to leave," Kalea whispered.

Everyone was asleep, except her and Ebony. Ebony nodded quietly.

"I understand," she murmured, giving the kitten a quick hug. "Good luck finding your friends."  
Kalea wiped a tear from her eye. "Goodbye Ebony."

She stood up silently and stepped carefully over the sleeping queens, until she was out the door. Than she ran. She ran as fast as she could.

**Sorry for the short chapter! It gets better! I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?"

Kalea limped through a grove of trees, calling out. She had tripped on a tree root two days ago, injuring her ankle. She had no clue how to treat it, so it was now swollen to twice its size.

"Hello?" she called again.

There was a sudden snarl, and she was tackled by a black and white tom.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"M-my name's Kalea," she whimpered, feeling the excruciating pain in her ankle where his knee was digging in.

"No it's not," a calico queen growled, stepping out from behind a tree. "Kalea doid when we wer' ambushed."

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I likes cliff hangers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kalea's eyes widened. "Auntie Teazer?"

The calico's eyes quickly unnarrowed. "K-Kalea? Is eet realla you?"

Kalea nodded silently. The queen smacked the tom on the back of the head.

"Let 'er up Lonz! It's 'er!"

He didn't budge.

Now Kalea growled.

"Listen _**Alonzo**_, you need to get off me right now cause your claw's digging into my scar and you're crushing my ankle!"

Alonzo looked behind him at her ankle and jumped up.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Rumpleteazer extended her paw to help Kalea up. The little kitten took it and pulled herself up. Rumpleteazer pulled her into a hug.

"Kalea," she murmured. "We tho' you doid."

Kalea shook her head against her aunt's soft, calico fur. "No Auntie."

Suddenly, Alonzo scooped her up. Her gave her a quick peck on the cheek before carrying her through the trees. Kalea blushed.

"A-are we going to the Junkyard?"

Rumpleteazer nodded.

Kalea sighed, contented. She leaned her head on Alonzo's chest and closed her tired eyes.

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, there have been no flashbacks for quite a few chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

As they walked, Kalea told Alonzo and Rumpleteazer about the strange deaths at the warehouse. Rumpleteazer listened, her face riddled with concern.

"Tha' certainly is stroinge," she murmured.

Alonzo nodded in agreement.

Kalea sighed. She was just about to drift off, when Rumpleteazer screamed. Kalea's eyes shot open.

Lying on the ground, were three dark queens. Three very familiar, very dead dark queens. The darkest one, Exotica, her stomach had been ripped open. The contents were on the ground beside her.

The one streaked with purple, Ebony, had a large slash through her throat. One of her legs had been ripped off. Blood still seeped from the open socket. Her face was scared with deep gashes and her dark blue eyes were missing.

The last one, Cassandra, had been completely dismembered. Her limbs were scattered around the clearing, still seeping blood. Her chest had been ripped open, exposing her heart.

Kalea screamed and buried her face in Alonzo's face. She head him whisper

"Cassandra. Exotica."

She looked up at him. "Y-you knew them?"

Alonzo nodded. "Th-they used to be Jellicles. They left before you were born. I-I used to date Cassandra. Exotica left her and Admetus's kits in the Junkyard. Piper and Sage."

Kalea started sobbing. "Th-they were so nice to me. That's pr-probably why they got killed."

Rumpleteazer nuzzled the frightened Queenkit. "It's awlroight," she soothed. "They were good queens."

Kalea nodded. "Especially Ebony."

Alonzo and Rumpleteazer looked puzzled. "Who?"

Kalea pointed. "The other one. The one with purple."

Alonzo sighed. "We'd better get back to the 'Yard. We can get Munku and some of the others to carry them back so we can burry them."

Rumpleteazer nodded silently. They began walking again, Alonzo still carrying Kalea. Kalea sighed. More deaths. All probably her fault.

Little did they know that a dark figure was watching them. Watching Kalea.

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. The rest of this is going to be a little fluffy, so I'm ending the part that's an entry for theateradic's contest. Hope you enjoyed. Read the sequel! AND PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.**

**Peace out and …MACAVITY! MUAHHHAHHHAHHHAHHH! **


End file.
